


Unlikely Team Up

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Mahealani Finds Out, Episode: s03e10 The Overlooked, Gen, M/M, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will do anything to save his dad. He has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Team Up

**Author's Note:**

> I get the most rabid plot bunnies in the bathtub, I swear. @_@

Danny's harder to track down than Stiles hoped he'd be, he finally corners him in the music room as he's packing away his trumpet. He looks up when Stiles closes the door behind him. Stiles steels himself and prepares to beg if need be to get this favor.

“Stiles, what the hell?” Danny asks as he snaps his trumpet case shut, eying Stiles suspiciously. 

“I need a favor,” Stiles states, keeping his face as stoic as possible.

Danny's eyes narrow as he shakes his head. “Last time I did you a favor, you ambushed me with your cousin 'Miguel' doing a strip show,” he says unhappily. “Not that I really believe that guy was your cousin, but seriously, why should I help you now?”

Stiles swallows thickly and blinks to clear his blurring eyes. “Because my dad's going to die if I don't find him soon,” he tells him quietly. “It'd be no problem for you to track down the GPS on his phone if I give you the number, right?”

“That's not exactly-” Danny starts then cuts himself off with a frown. “Stiles, why haven't you gone to the police with this?”

“Because he hasn't been missing long enough!” Stiles shouts then takes a deep breath. “I know the protocol, and I also know that if I don't find him _soon_ , I'm going to find my father's body, strangled and tied to a tree somewhere!”

Danny stares at Stiles in shock. “Stiles, why do you think-”

“Not think, _know_ ,” Stiles interrupts. “I know you don't like me, but this is my dad. He's all I have left, Danny.”

Licking his lips, Danny nods, about to reply when the door slams open. “Hey, Danny-” Ethan begins before his eyes hone in on Stiles. “What are you doing here?”

Stiles scowls. “Go to hell,” he says angrily. “This is none of your business. Why don't you scamper off now.”

Danny looks between Stiles and Ethan. “What's this about?” he asks cautiously.

“Nothing,” Ethan promises while Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Everything,” Stiles argues, sneering at Ethan. “You and your _pack_ -”

“You can't put this on me!” Ethan exclaims angrily. “We're not-”

Stiles scoffs. “If I didn't think I'd break my hand, I'd punch you in the face,” he seethes. “Or maybe I should make good on my earlier threats? A bit last minute, but I'm sure I could find what I needed.”

“Stop!” Danny shouts, grabbing both Stiles' and Ethan's attention. “Is someone going to explain to me what the hell is both your problems?”

“I don't even care anymore,” Stiles mutters. “Look, he's a murdering freak, and he and his brother tried to kill me and my friends last night.”

Danny just stares at Stiles incredulously. “If you think that I'm going to believe-”

“No problem,” he interrupts almost gleeful as he digs through his backpack and pulls out a glass vial full of powder. “I still have some of this with me. Lucky, huh?”

Ethan's glare falters, but he doesn't step back. “Stiles-”

Without another word, Stiles tosses the powder in Ethan's face, making him howl and reflexively shift in pain. Smugly, Stiles turns to Danny, who is staring at his boyfriend in shock. Ethan stares back with bright red eyes before shaking off the powder, his werewolf features melting away back to his human ones.

“Who the hell carries _mistletoe_ -” Ethan snarls.

“I do,” Stiles says easily. “Don't waste anymore of my time. If I don't find my dad soon, the Ms Blake is going to sacrifice my father just to kill your stupid fucking pack.”

“Ms Blake?” Danny questions under his breath, watching Ethan warily, still in shock.

“You can find her?” Ethan asks as he watches Danny shy away from him.

“Danny could track my dad's work cell,” Stiles replies then his eyes widen as he fumbles for his cell phone. “We could probably track her too. I have her number!”

Ethan scrunches up his face. “Why do you have Ms Blake's number?”

“She texted everyone in her class at the beginning of the semester, to make us shut off our phones in her class,” he explains as he scrolls through his texts. “Good, I still have it. We can track her down next if this doesn't work.”

“Wait,” Danny speaks up. “That's saying I agree to this insanity.”

“My dad is going to _die_ , Danny! What part of that don't you get?” Stiles asks, anger bubbling up again.

“If we don't stop these sacrifices,” Ethan adds, “I'm going to die too.”

Danny stares at Ethan, conflicting emotions warring on his face. “I don't even know what you are anymore, Ethan,” he says quietly, and Ethan's face falls.

“A werewolf,” Stiles says, waving his hands. “But that's not important right now. Will you help me, Danny? I'll explain everything after.”

Falling silently, Danny's eyes dart between Stiles and Ethan before he sighs. “Okay,” he replies. “I don't want to say no and find out there are more dead bodies piling up because of it.”

Stiles grins widely. “We better hurry back to my house then,” he says quickly, shouldering his backpack and grabbing Danny's hand.

Danny lets him and grabs his stuff when Stiles drags him out the door, and Ethan's not far behind them. “I didn't invite you,” Stiles states when they reach his jeep.

“You might need some muscle,” Ethan tells him as he climbs in back.

Stiles scowls. “I can just call Derek-”

“His sister's dying, isn't she?” Ethan breaks in. “Do you really want to pull him away from her right now?”

“Then Isaac-”

Ethan rolls his eyes. “Please, I'm an alpha. I could beat Isaac even without my brother's help.”

Frustrated, Stiles scrubs his hands through his hair. “All right! Fine!” he shouts as he slams his jeep door behind him. “But I'm going to have mountain ash on me at all times.”

“Probably a good idea, if you can use it. Ms Blake is susceptible to it too.”

“I don't even know what the hell you're talking about,” Danny mutters to himself as he buckles himself into the jeep. “I better get the whole story after this is over, Stiles.”

“You will,” Stiles promises as he guns the engines, shifts gears, and peels out of the school parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
